nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Sunshine (Sucka Free)
"Sunshine" is the second track on Nicki Minaj's second mixtape Sucka Free. The song features guest vocals by rapper Lil Wayne. The recording is an original rap over the beat of "Sunshine" by Jay-Z and Foxy Brown. Lyrics Ayo young money nigga. Hello Brooklyn, President Carter, Nicki Lewinsky Me and the dread yo Give him some head blow long as he know he keep me flyer than a red bull Don't give a damn when Christmas is, my bitches is president mistresses Now let's go I'm with the boss I'm Ms. Ross I make them girls jump like I'm criss cross Back to basics bitch I been hot since Asics And I'm tighter than face lifts, flyer the spaceships Now as for dread? I met him on mars I said I am Minaj and I'm gooder with the bars He said that he a martian he can be my Tarzan And he looking for a bad bitch for his squadron That's how we got together See he control the weather I leave my planet never without my umbereller It's dirty money slash young money cash money You can't catch money? Run it nigga, fast money Getting at Weezy you coming through meezy and I won't hesitate to do anyone greezy If he gimme the word then I'm flipping the bird and then I'm spinning around and I'm gripping the burner See I been the bitch since bubble gum and double dutch You was playing hopscotch bitch I been top notch Bitches is whack they trash they just pollution Write ya own raps make that ya resolution, fuckas Chorus by Babyface x2 Touch me with, a heart of gold (uh-huh) I can't go a day without my sunshine (uh-huh) ahh-haaa (say what? uhh) Touch me with, a smile of gold (yeah) I can't go a day without my sunshine, sunshine (uhh, uhh, uhh) Yeah, ok I'm dread yo I keep a red ho I keep a red bow, Blood gang bitch! I get that bread, dough I get that head blow until she got a red throat (Haha) Now who be rolling with the boy like sushi She said her name was Nicki I'm Tunchi I ain't have to introduce me, She knew me I told her that's she's unique like a boutique and I got her and she said she got me Now let's go, She with the boss and I'm the boss He the president Yeah she Lewinsky, but we never get caught And I could give her brain back because I'm so smart Fuck with my bitch and I'm a draw like Picasso art Yeah I spit at you like a hot beat and nigga if it's not her then it's (not me) Yeah As for her I met her on mars and she say "I am Minaj, and I'm gooder with the bars" She got me with her charm my wings on my arm Now we flying over chicken heads shittin on ya farm Like sittin on ya thorn Like sittin on a thorn We sticking to ya ass like brass So get a new alarm for me and miss Nicki barns cause we kill everyone and get acquitted in the morn So get a new alarm for me and ms Nicki barns cause we kill everyone and get acquitted in the morn bling, bling! Listen, Listen Mr President you know the mistress gotta holla at you for the minute right like? Meet the girl in the oval office, it's nothing is going down hahaha Tell ya wife you gonna be a lil' late tonight hahaha Yeah!!! }} Category:Songs Category:Cover songs Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:Sucka Free Category:2008